The present invention refers to a new construction applied to a microwave oven, which gives the latter the characteristic of easy portability, allowing said microwave oven to be used in different conditions, in residences, trips, inside vehicles or in any other place where the user has access to a power source of usual or reduced voltage.
There are known in the art and widely used the microwave ovens usually comprising a parallepipedic cabinet, whose inside is accessed by the user through an oscillating front door with a vertical lateral hinge or by a tiltable front door with a horizontal lower hinge.
These parallepipedic cabinets are usually seated on benches, shelves or supports, which are affixed to walls of a respective room of a building, at a height that makes easy for the user to access the inside of the oven by opening its front door.
While operating adequately, these microwave ovens of the prior art are not normally portable, though, if desired, the user may carry them to different places of operation. However, this displacement does not give these ovens the characteristic of portability, but rather of transportability. Although they may be carried from one place of operation to another, inside or out of the user""s home, these appliances cannot be easily carried by a person of any size or age, and it is not possible to use them in motor vehicles during a trip or in certain situations in which it is necessary to heat small recipients in conditions in which the usual microwave ovens of parallepipedic cabinets are not normally available.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microwave oven, which has light weight, small dimensions and which is designed to allow easy portability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable microwave oven of the above mentioned type, which may be operated by using an electrical power source of reduced voltage.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a portable microwave oven of the type considered above, which allows, by means of a body with substantially reduced dimensions, to operatively lodge, in its inside, recipients having a height that is substantially larger than the contour of its cross-section, as well as recipients with a reduced height in relation to the contour of its cross-section.
The objectives above are achieved by providing a portable microwave oven formed by a hollow prismatic body defining an internal cooking chamber formed between a first polygonal base and a second polygonal base of the body and a peripheral lateral wall, said polygonal bases being usually parallel to and spaced from each other by a distance that is substantially smaller than the smallest width of the first and second polygonal bases, the first polygonal base externally defining a first seating surface of the oven, when the latter operates with the axis of the body in the vertical position, the second polygonal base being at least partially defined by a tiltable door that gives access to the cooking chamber, the peripheral lateral wall defining, in part of its extension, a second seating surface of the oven, when the latter operates with the axis of the body in the horizontal position, the cooking chamber being provided with a first product supporting surface, which is parallel to the first seating surface of the oven, and with a second product supporting surface, which is parallel to the second seating surface of the oven.